Bed
by Jessica L.A
Summary: And everything's just fine, on his side of the bed, but on her side of the bed, those big brown eyes are crying from the things he never says. Deep inside she's dying as she turns to face the wall, there's no love at all, on her side of the bed.
1. The Bed

_**Title:**_ Bed

_**Disclaimer:**_ My normal.

_**Claimer:**_ My normal.

_**Rating:**_ The first chapter will be T, but the next one might end up M.

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron hot? Is Zanessa/Troyella the most breathtaking couple EVER? Should Zanessa do more romantic movies together or just movies period together, no matter what kind? Should HSM go on FOR-EV-ER? Should Zanessa get married and SOON? If the answer to all of these questions is yes, well then you know my answer. :]

_**Characters: **_?

_**Pairings: **_You'll just have to wait and find out.

_**Full Summary:**_ Two-shot. A relationship lies in the "hands" of their Vera Wang 'Sweetheart' bed. What will their bed decide?

_**Two-shot Started: June 12, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished:**_ _**June 12, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the first chapter and as mentioned earlier this chapter is gonna be rated T while the next one might be rated M so, please do watch out for those if you're not comfortable with M chapters. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please R&R! Love ya!

* * *

_**=Bed=**_

_**-Part I: The Bed-**_

_**One his side of the bed**_

_**He's sleeping like a baby dreams are dancing in his head**_

_**Lying with his lady, it's a peaceful night**_

_**And everything's just fine, on his side of the bed**_

In Albuquerque, New Mexico in a beautiful two story house, a handsome 25 year old man slept on his side of his and his newlywed wife's Vera Wang 'Sweetheart' bed that was covered in pillows with black satin pillow cases, black satin sheets, and a red satin comforter. While sleeping like a baby, he was dreaming of what the future would bring to them: a romantic vacation in Hawaii, blooming careers and lives as Newlyweds, and hopefully a year later a beautiful baby that they would spend time with and raise, all the while being happily married and continuing to love each other unconditionally.

_**But on her side of the bed**_

_**Those big brown eyes are crying from the things he never says**_

_**And deep inside she's dying as she turns to face the wall**_

_**There's no love at all, on her side of the bed **_

While the young man slept, his Newlywed wife's big chocolate brown eyes were crying from the things he never says to her anymore as she sat up on her side of the bed. Laying down as the tears started to subside, she turned to face the wall and look out through the balcony doors while she died inside because there's no love at all, on her side of the bed.

_**If he'd just reach out, she'd forget about**_

_**All the times that he let her down**_

_**Oh, but in his mind everything's alright**_

_**When the lights go out**_

Inside the husband's head, before and after falling asleep, he knows that everything's alright between him and his beautiful wife because nobody could touch them for their love could withstand anything that was thrown at them and they had proved it, over and over again.

_**Now on his side of the bed**_

_**He even noticed her negligee of red, the very same one that**_

_**She wore the night they were wed**_

_**But he never turned his head, to her side of the bed**_

Dressed in a shimmering red satin chemise that featured beautiful black lace insets at the thigh and bust with spaghetti straps, a slide slit, and a low X-back, she sniffled and started to fall asleep while on her husband's side of the bed, but on her husband's side of the bed, he never even turned his head to look at her, and he never even noticed her negligee of red, the same one that she wore in Hawaii for their beautiful and romantic honeymoon after they they were wed in Colorado at a ski lodge, the very same one where they had met and sang karaoke together as teens on Christmas/New Year's vacation.

_**If he'd just reach out she'd forget about **_

_**All the times that he let her down**_

_**Oh, but in his mind everything's alright**_

_**When the lights go out**_

The brown eyed beauty knew that if her chestnut haired husband would just reach out and do something to show that he loved her, she'd forget about all the times that he let her down, but she knew that he thought everything was alright because she had never had the confidence to bring up the topic of what has been happening to their marriage of only fourteen weeks. So, as she laid there, not being able to sleep, the brown eyed beauty knew she had to find the confidence and courage to follow through with the decision that she had made earlier in the day while her husband was at work.

_**Now on his side of the bed**_

_**He wakes up and turns to say "I love you"**_

_**But instead all he finds are pages full of words, she never said**_

_**And that's all she left on her side of **_

As the husband woke in the middle of the night the next night, he rolled over and turned to say something he realized early in the day that he hadn't been saying, but instead of finding his beloved, all he found was pages full of words she never said on his beloved's pillow, and that's all she left…

_My dearest husband,_

_This is bound to be one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, but I realize, finally, that it is something that I have to do, not just for my sake, but for yours too. Handsome, I've tried to open my eyes in hopes that you'll say all the words and do all the things you haven't said since we got back from our honeymoon, but sometimes it's funny because you find yourself looking from the outside looking in. _

_My Darling, I've been standing here and all I want is to be with you and I know you think I am with you in every way imaginable, but lately it doesn't feel like that and it makes me think: why did I let myself believe that miracles could happen because now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping, a wish upon a star that's coming true, but I guess that I confused my feelings with the truth for all of these years when it came to you and me. I swore I knew the melody and that I heard you singing because when you told me you loved me or even smiled at me, you made me feel like, I could sing along…but it's amazing how someone can break your heart and leave it empty, but you can still love with all the little and broken pieces, leaving me with only bittersweet memories, used-to-be's, promises, and once upon a dream, a song, and a one and a million. _

_Yet, your actions and words have made me realize that after six years together, you're not a fairytale because dreams were meant for sleeping and wishes on a star just don't come true because I've confused my feelings with the truth and because I liked the view of me and you together. I was so blinded by you and me that it was like you were floating while I was falling, but I didn't really mind because I liked the view and because….I thought you felt it too. _

_I guess…since you're probably reading this you have realized that I not in bed nor am I any where's in the house, playing hide and go seek with you, I have left for…for a place where I will be safe and be able to mend my broken and shattered heart, please don't look for me and don't think of me just move on and I'll do the same and maybe someday – hopefully someday soon – we'll cross paths again and we can start all over again, but for now I think it's best if I go my own way and you go yours. _

_Ever thine._

_Ever mine._

_Ever ours. _

_Love,  
_

_Your beloved wife._

And that's all he found on her side of…

_**The bed.

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you all have it, the first official part to this two-shot and I wonder who the couple possibly be? Hm….makes you wonder, huh? Aren't I just a meanie? **_

_**So I want to take this small amount of time and apologize for being kinda MIA as of lately, but as of lately and I don't know why I have lost my spark to write and everything that I try and do, I seem to be failing, witness the above as Exhibit A. I really don't know when I'll update any of my stories, but hopefully I will update and soon…but for now I guess this crappy work will just have to do if I'm not too ashamed to post it. **_

_**I love you all. **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Song:** _Bed_ **by** Gretchen Wilson

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	2. Come to Bed

_**Part Two Started: June 14, 2010.**_

_**Two-shot Finished: June 14, 2010.**_

_**RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER: STRONG T!  
**_

_**Note to Readers:**_ Well, here it is dolls the final part to this two-shot. I want to thank everyone who has glacially took the time and checked this out, even though it has a sucky and somewhat confusing summary too it, but hopefully I'll get semi-okay reviews from you guys && please remember no flames. So, hopefully with that cleared you'll be able to figure out who the couple is in this part, that is if you haven't already guessed in part one *hint, hint, wink, wink*.

Love ya Dolls,

JLA

* * *

_**=Bed=**_

_**-Part II: Come to Bed-**_

_**Sometimes we fight**_

'_**Bout who's wrong and right and stay up all night**_

_**And sometimes we drink**_

_**And say hurtful things we don't mean**_

"**GOD, IF I KNEW OUR MARRIAGE WAS GONNA BE LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU!" **A 25-year-old woman's voice could be heard from the inside of her once home as she screamed at her supposed husband, who she had left fourteen days ago do to problems having to do with him not telling or showing that he loved his newly married wife.

"**GUESS WHAT? THE SAME THING GOES FOR ME!"** Her 25-year-old husband yelled back at the firry beauty, who was dressed in a white 'Faria Beach' Hollister Co. (HCO) hoodie with black Diesel bootcut jeans that hugged her hips, and a pair of black suede Christian Louboutin 'Piros 120' ruched high heeled boots with her hair down in her beautiful and natural dark waves, smokey eye makeup, red lip gloss, and diamond jewelry.

_**Yeah, we're both screamin' but nobody's listenin'**_

_**Let's take this madness out of the kitchen**_

"God, all I wanted was to come here and grab my shit and then leave," the brown eyed beauty complained with fire still in her eyes and ice in her voice.

"Good! Get all of your shit and leave," The chestnut haired man said back, matching her tone of voice even though his heart was breaking, "Just get it all and go!"

"Fine I will," the brunette haired beauty said back as she moved to go to the master bedroom and collect her things.

_**Come to bed, let's just lay down**_

_**There's just one way we're gonna work this out**_

_**Forget what I did, forget what you said**_

_**Oh, darlin', come to bed**_

The young man watched out of the window of the two-story house as his wife loaded up her black Lexus SUV with her stuff before she slammed the doors and the trunk closed. He watched as she paused before taking a walk down a path that he knew led to the beautiful lake that was on their land while he heard thunder roll in and saw flashes of lightening.

Putting on a jacket and slipping on his shoes, the young man walked out of the house, and past his wife's car and his truck before walking into the barn that was also on their property. Finding what he was looking for, he got the animal to come towards him so he could put the leather saddle on the horse's back.

Once the saddle was on and secure, the man hoisted himself onto the brown horse and grabbed onto the reins before he made a clicking noise with his tongue and mouth, signaling for Wildfire to go which he did. Wildfire knowing where his rider wanted to go, galloped off towards their destination and the person who owned their hearts, the same one that would always own their hearts.

_**Well, I love you**_

_**You know I do and you love me too**_

_**So let's just stop**_

_**Remember what we've got before it all gets lost**_

"Please, just leave me alone," the wife told her husband as he rode up beside her on her beloved horse.

"No, we need to talk," the husband replied, jumping off the four legged stead, "plus its about to storm and I know how much you hate them. And I don't want you to catch a cold because _I care about you. I love you._"

_**Just take my hand, it's been way too long**_

_**Turn out the lights and turn each other on**_

"You love me…you _love_ me?" The female said in complete shock and in disbelief as she turned to face the man in her life.

"Yes, I love you," the male replied, "I love you and no matter what you say, it was _never_ over. _Hell, it still isn't over_."

Before the female could reply, she felt a pair of soft lips come down on hers and passionately kiss her while a wet tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her warm and moist heat.

Except he wasn't granted the access and not because she didn't want to kiss him and deepen the kiss, but because the thunder rolled louder in the dark sky above them that was only lit by the bright flashes of lightening while the rain started to pour down on them and Wildfire.

_**Come to bed, let's just lay down**_

_**There's just one way we're gonna work this out**_

_**Forget what I did, forget what you said**_

_**Oh, darlin', come to bed**_

This time when the male got onto the horse, the female got on behind him and tightly wrapped her arms around his torso while he took the reins and made the same noise with his tongue and mouth, and together the three headed back towards the two-story house and barn.

Reaching the house and the barn, they quickly took care of the horse and the gear, and made sure that rest of horses where okay before they shut and the barn so the horses were safe. Running together with laced fingers toward their house as the rain continued to pour down on them and as the thunder continued to roll with flashes of light, lighting up the sky, they entered the house.

The male pulled the female in for a passionate kiss while she began to take his jacket and his blue and white plaid shirt off of him. As the kiss continued, the male gripped his wife's hips and hoisted her up so she could wrap her strong and tanned legs around his torso while he carried her up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

_**And let's put aside our pride for feelin's for tonight**_

_**In the mornin' we'll see things in a different light**_

The two continued to kiss and were soon shed of their cloths by their loved one before they fell back against the bed while all around their room it was being gently lit by caramel and vanilla scented candles, and also while outside the storm continued to rage on while the two continued their love making for what they both hoped wouldn't be the last time.

_**Just come to bed, let's just lay down**_

_**There's just one way we're gonna work this out**_

_**Forget what I did, forget what you said**_

_**Oh, darlin', come to bed**_

"I love you, Gabriella Marie Bolton," the husband whispered to his wife as they basked in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking which they would soon learn in the near future helped create a beautiful miracle.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella replied as she titled her head up and let him gently kiss her plump lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes before softly kissing again, and whispering that three worded phrase again to each other once they pulled back from their kiss. Setting her head down on his chest, over his beating heart, Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled when she felt her husband's left and right leg softly tighten around her right leg that was in between his while his arms tightened around her, and right there and then they knew that no matter what they would make it through and continue to make it through as long as they had each other…and their Vera Wang 'Sweetheart' mattress bed.

**~ThE eNd~

* * *

**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R for me, thanks dolls. **_

_**Okay so, I also want to take this time to tell you all to look out because I quiet possibly might have a new summer story coming out called "Protecting Her, Promising Him", but I don't know if that will be the official true title to my new story or not, but I guess we'll just find out then, huh?**_

_**Anyway, anywho, who all knew it was gonna turn out to be Troy and Gabriella? So hopefully I'll have either a new one-shot out or that mentioned story out. I love you all!**_

_**This is me signing out,**_

_**Me.**_

"**Writing stories about two people who are truly meant to be together comes so naturally too me, and that's because Troy and Gabriella/Zac and Vanessa come so naturally to each other, not to mention their meant for each other and only each other." – By Me, Jessica.**


End file.
